Mars's Chimchar
Mars' Chimchar '(Japanese: '火星のヒコザル ''Kasei's Hikozaru'') is the first Pokémon that Mars was known to have, and his second overall. History The X & Y Series Chimchar was first seen alongside its Trainer in The Kalos Region Rescue! (Part 1). The two headed to Lumiose City, where they hoped to battle powerful Trainers. It met Lewis, Serena and Shauna in the following episode. In The Starter Pokémon Caper!, he witnessed Shauna choose a Bulbasaur as her first Pokémon. Chimchar quickly became friends with both Bulbasaur and Aipom, with whom hehad a battle. The battle was called off, however, when a Tyranitar agitated by Team Flare began rampaging in the city. Chimchar, alongside Rhyhorn, was used by Mars to try and calm the rampaging Tyranitar in The Lumiose Rampage! Despite his best efforts, Chimchar was defeated by the Armour Pokémon. He was delighted when Mars decided to travel through Kalos with Lewis and Shauna. Chimchar was used by Mars to battle a wild Fletchling in Fletchling's Burning Passion! ''Chimchar initially struggled to keep up with Fletchling, but was ultimately able to defeat it with Fire Punch, allowing Mars to capture it. In ''The Chateau Battle of Friends!, Chimchar was Mars' choice to battle Serena in the semi-finals of the Battle Chateau Tournament. He faced off against Serena's Fennekin and was able to dominate the battle initially with a flurry of attacks. However, Chimchar was put to sleep by Fennekin's Hypnosis and was knocked out with a powerful Psybeam. In Double Trouble on the Cliffs!, Chimchar teamed up with Aipom to battle a wild Wooper and Froakie who were causing trouble for the group. Using his natural athleticism, Chimchar was able to use the cliffs to get close to Wooper, whom it managed to defeat with Fury Swipes. This allowed Mars to capture Wooper. Chimchar was used in the first round of the Battle Chateau Marsh Class Tournament. He battled a Trainer's Koffing and won easily. In A Clash of Stars and Flames!, Chimchar battled Lewis' Aipom in the final round of the tournament. After a long battle, Chimchar managed to come up on top, winning the tournament for Mars. In A Rival Switch on Rival Bridge!, Chimchar had a rematch with Serena's Fennekin, who had since evolved into Braixen. Using its newly-learned Acrobatics, Chimchar was able to outmaneuver Braixen and win the battle. Chimchar, alongside Lewis' Aipom, Serena's Pangoro and Trevor's Charizard, participated in a four-vs-four battle against the Battle Chatelaines in Battling the Maison Maidens! He was able to defeat Nita's Purugly with a powerful Flamethrower. In A Unova Homecoming!, Chimchar accompanied his Trainer to the Unova region, where he became friends with Lewis' Darmanitan and Arcanine. In the following episode, Chimchar boarded a ferry bound for the Alola region, along with his Trainer, Lewis and Lewis' Aipom. The Sun & Moon Series Chimchar arrived in Hau'oli City in Welcome to Paradise! ''Later in the episode, it met Lillie for the first time and had a brief training battle with Aipom on the beach outside Kukui's lab. In ''The Fires of a Fierce Battle!, Chimchar was used in the semi-finals of the Iki Town Fesival Tournament. It battled against Ailey's Meowth and lost. In Grub's Up for Grubbin!, Mars used Chimchar to battle a wild Grubbin, which he later caught. Chimchar participated in the second round of the Battle Royale Tournament, where he managed to defeat his opponent's Whimsicott with Flamethrower. In An Intruder in Paradise!, Chimchar helped Aipom to battle a Nihilego which had emerged from an Ultra Wormhole in the middle of Aether Paradise. Chimchar used Flamethrower to keep Nihilego at bay and push it back towards the wormhole. Chimchar was used to battle Tapu Bulu in An Abundance of Ruins! ''It was able to deal a good amount of damage using Flamethrower and Fire Punch, but Tapu Bulu regained its health with Horn Leech. Eventually, Chimchar was defeated by a powerful Skull Bash. In ''A Team Skull Takeover!, Chimchar was used alongside the rest of Mars' Pokémon to battle the Team Skull grunts occupying Po Town. It was able to keep the grunts distracted long enough for Lewis to enter the Shady House undetected. In A Beastly Encounter!, Chimchar and Rhydon battled a wild Stakataka who was causing trouble in Poni Grove. Despite their best efforts, the two were defeated. Chimchar, along with Mars, encountered Tapu Bulu again in Altar Ascension! After Mars and Tapu Bulu made peace with each other, Chimchar was shocked to see Mars receive a Z-Ring from the guardian deity. In The Mother Beast of All Battles!, Chimchar was used by Mars to help fight the Ultra Beasts invading Alola. Together, the two performed Inferno Overdrive for the first time, using it to defeat Buzzwole. Personality and characteristics Chimchar is an incredibly friendly Pokémon and makes friends with ease. This was seen in The Starter Pokémon Caper!, where it immediately befriended Lewis' Aipom and Shauna's new Bulbasaur. It's bond with Aipom became very strong over the course of the series, with Lewis and Mars noting that the two were "best friends". The duo were frequently seen doing activities together and were rarely seen apart. When the two were separated for whatever reason, Chimchar showed great excitement and happiness at seeing its friend again. Chimchar, much like Mars, can be very hotheaded, especially in battle. It clearly loves to battle and adamantly refuses to give up, even if he is on the verge of fainting. It was this that caused Tapu Bulu to take a dislike to Mars, as it believed Chimchar was being forced to battle. On the contrary, Chimchar is always willing to give whatever it takes to win a battle for its Trainer. Moves used Z-Moves Used }}